Un estudio sobre Velázquez en El Ministerio Del Tiempo
by PervincaGaia
Summary: No hay que tomarse esto en serio


**Un estudio sobre Velázquez en "El Ministerio Del Tiempo"**

Velázquez. ¿Por dónde empezar? Uno de los mayores pintores de la historia de España (el nuestro, además, se lo tiene muy creído) y uno de los personajes más queridos de nuestro Ministerio.

Y, sin embargo, históricamente incorrecto.

Quizás me estoy poniendo puntillosa, que sí, que es solo una serie, que sí, que a nadie le importa si pasó en _x_ o en _y_ año, que sí, que si voy a cuestionar esto ya mejor cuestiono todo el funcionamiento de las puertas (cosa que haré), que bla, bla, bla...

Pero pongámonos serios.

Como cualquier excusa es buena para procrastinar, he vuelto a ver la serie con el pretexto de "refrescarla para la tercera temporada", y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de algo: En el traje, Don Diego lleva bordada la cruz del hábito de la Orden de Santiago.

Es un detalle pequeño, que casi pasa desapercibido, porque al imaginarnos a Velázquez (al de verdad, se sobreentiende) en lo primero que pensamos es en Las Meninas, y ahí tiene la cruz pintada. ¿Qué significa esto? Nada, en realidad, excepto que no debería estar ahí _. (Que sí, que lo sé, que los creadores la han puesto para que reconozcamos a Velázquez, que ya me lo han dicho)_

Siguiendo el canon de la serie, Irene reclutó a Velázquez en 1634, cuando el pintor tenía 35 años, y Julián llega al Ministerio dos años después, por lo que Velázquez tiene 37 años al inicio de la serie, y para el capítulo 17 ya ha cumplido 38, puesto que Angustias le dice que "no podrá volver a Italia hasta dentro de 12 años, cuando cumpla 50".

Bien, Velázquez de 38 años ya sabe que entrará en la Orden de Santiago cuando tenga 59, y como vimos en el capítulo 1, la ropa que lleva en el Ministerio no tiene por qué ser la ropa que lleva en su siglo, y si al hombre le apetece lucir la cruz pues que lo haga, que estamos en un país libre y nadie le va a decir nada porque, joder, que es Velázquez.

Hasta ahí todo bien, ¿no?

Velázquez pintará Las Meninas con 57 años y, como sabrá lo que va a pasar, también se pintará la cruz, ¿no? Tiene sentido que lo haga, antes que dejar que otra persona modifique su obra maestra.

Ahora es cuando llegamos a todas las incongruencias.

También en el capítulo 1, cuando Salvador le está enseñando las puertas del tiempo a Julián, ambos se asoman al escenario de uno de los cuadros del maestro, cuadro que resulta ser precisamente las meninas. Apuesto a que recordáis la escena, Salvador negando con la cabeza mientras dice "Este Velázquez siempre llega tarde". ¿Cuál Velázquez? ¿El de 57 años o el de 20 años antes, que está en el Ministerio? Técnicamente son la misma persona, pero al mismo tiempo no lo son.

Seguimos en el canon de la serie, y unos cuantos capítulos más tarde Salvador, enfadado con Velázquez, le pregunta si cree que no sabe que volvió (Velázquez) al pasado para pintarse la cruz anteriormente mencionada en Las Meninas.

 _Espera... ¿qué?_

Esa parte ni siquiera tiene sentido, es decir, Velázquez aún no ha pintado el cuadro. ¿Fue al pasado desde nuestra línea temporal hasta el futuro de su línea temporal (que no deja de ser nuestro pasado) para añadirle algo a un cuadro que todavía no ha pintado? ¿Por qué? ¿No sería más sencillo añadirlo cuando lo pinte en su futuro?

Que sí, que esto no es realmente un problema, que sí, que no afecta a la historia, que sí, que a nadie le importa, pero es una forma de demostrar como los guionistas realmente no prestan atención a los detalles y esperan que no nos demos cuenta.

 _Not today._

Y sí, sé que esta es una serie de fantasía y no de ciencia ficción, y sé que en la fantasía este tipo de cosas se asumen y ya está, pero igualmente.

"El Ministerio Del Tiempo" me parece una buena serie (sobre todo si la comparamos a otras series españolas), y soy fan, de verdad, pero este tipo de cosas simplemente me molestan y no me dejan concentrarme más en el capítulo.

Gracias por dedicarme tu tiempo y, como ya he dicho, no hay que tomarme en serio.


End file.
